


Cherry Stems and Talented Tongues

by toxicfthoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicfthoran/pseuds/toxicfthoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So can you do it?"</p>
<p>"Do what?"</p>
<p>"Tie a cherry stem with your tongue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Stems and Talented Tongues

"So can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tie a cherry stem with your tongue," Liam explains, sticking the stem between his teeth to catch Niall's attention for a demonstration.

The younger boy watches in amazement that in no time flat Liam had taken the stem and created a perfect knot, showing off his talent.

"That's one talented tongue you have there," Niall teases, picking up a cherry from the jar that sat between their entwined legs, each boy resting comfortably on the coach as the television blared what was just nonsense to them.

"So, can you?" Liam presses, his eyes resting on the cherry stem in Niall's hand while he eats the red fruit.

Niall glances wearily at the stem, reluctantly nodding his head before giving it his best attempt. Placing the stem between his teeth, he tries to mimic Liam, though he never actually saw how the older boy had done his trick.

After five minutes, Liam shakes his head, laughing hysterically as Niall spits out the cherry stem in aggravation.

"How the hell do you do that?" Niall asks, taking Liam's knotted stem from him and examining it.

"Would you like another demonstration?"

Niall nods, but instead of plucking another cherry out of the jar, Liam grabs both sides of his face, planting a soft kiss on Niall's lips, which gradually continues to grow more heated until Liam is showing Niall exactly how talented his tongue really is.

"Got it now?" Liam pants as they pull away for air, earning himself a nod from Niall.

"I'd like to try again, if you don't mind," Niall suggests, gripping the collar of Liam's shirt and continuing exactly what Liam had started.

"I think you've mastered my technique," Liam comments as now he and Niall lay, bodies entangled while they cuddle on the couch in just their boxers, the thought of tying knots into cherry stems far gone. 

"I think I've done more than that," Niall tells him, gently pressing his lips to Liam's once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot/published piece on here, so sorry if it's no good. Feedback, good or bad, is welcome. Thank you!


End file.
